Snack Time, Little Brother
by FoxieFirefly
Summary: 4th segment to Little Brother series. Yasha and Sesshy have a snack together but Sesshomaru learns a lesson as to why Inuyasha only wants to eat his fruit. He also learns about when he was a babe. Taisho X Yasha X Sesshy. Mega Fluff warning. Very cute!


**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**I'm really starting to enjoy doing my Little Brother Series lol. I think I'll consider turning it into a set of one shots involving the three inu demons together based on their daily incidents. Hmm but it's just a thought. Anyway enjoy another sweet moment with the inus family! Oh and for those who are reading this for the first time, Inuyasha is three years old and his father and brother are their regular ages.**

**Snack Time Little Brother**

The warm afternoon glow of the sun lit down to the earth below as all the servants of the castle were in the gardens gathering all of the fruits bore from the healthy trees. Apples, pears, oranges, peaches and so many other varieties of the sweet plants were in full bloom for the season's yummy treat.

Two big innocent amber eyes watched from up high from the windows at the scenes taking place below. Tip toeing to get a better view the little hanyou 'ohh and awed' at the tiny people below. This would only be Inuyasha's third time seeing such a large commotion focusing on his flowery wonderland. There were countless servants and gardeners standing on ladders plucking the delicious fruits from the trees to be placed in large baskets and passed down to the next hand.

"Inuyasha what has your attention like this?" Said a smooth deep voice from behind him.

Inuyasha pointed out the window. "Sesshy what they do?" He asked curiously.

Sesshomaru peeked outside the window to observe the preparations of the Spring Time Fruit Harvest. He had momentarily forgotten that Inuyasha wasn't used to seeing such an event take place each year. "They're picking the ripen fruits for our pleasure of eating later on." Explained the older brother.

"Eat?"

"Yes."

"Ohhh…" Inuyasha's sweet little mind thought over what his brother said. "Yasha eat too?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Of course little brother." His striped covered hands were tucked into his sleeves as he continued to look out at the scene with his baby brother. Then he heard a sudden thump sound and felt something plopping down on his feet. He looked down to see that Inuyasha had stumbled back trying to maintain his balance and fell back on his bottom.

Inuyasha cocked his head up and up and up to see his brother looking down at him. "Yasha fall down Sesshy." Came the obvious innocent explanation for why he was currently sitting on his brother's toes.

"I see." The older brother mused. Sesshomaru bent down to pick up the tiny soul and cradled him in his arms warmly. "Do you wish to go outside to see the preparations?"

Inuyasha gasped and clapped his hands happily. "Yes!" He cheered lacing his arms around his brother's neck. "Sesshy and Yasha see."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and walked down the hallway to go outside and introduce his brother to all the noisy commotions and going on of the fruit gathering.

* * *

InuTaisho walked around outside marveling at the wonderful bounty they were blessed with this season. This was far more then they'd had in the last ten seasons. This year would prove to be very promising indeed. His duties for today required him to ensure that everything was done and kept in an orderly fashion, so as to prevent as type of issues.

"Papa!"

The angelic sound of his pup's voice made the daiyoukai to turn around to see Sesshomaru carrying Inuyasha in his arms coming toward him. "Ah I see my children have finally decided to make their appearances."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Father I would've been out here sooner had you not decided at the last moment to make me study all of those scrolls."

"Oh be silent boy." Taisho waved off his son's complaints. "It matters not when you do your studies. Just as long as they're done, then there is no need to be all fussy."

"You are so ridiculous." Snorted the arrogant price.

Taisho rolled his eyes and reached out for his youngest son, but Sesshomaru tugged back a bit to prevent Inuyasha from being taken from him.

"What is the meaning of this? Give him to me." Taisho ordered firmly to his oldest pup.

"I will not." Sesshomaru took a couple of steps back tucking Inuyasha's face into his neck. "I gathered the boy first. So I shall be the one to hold him."

Taisho gasped his disbelief. "How dare you disobey your father! Give me the pup this instant Sesshomaru."

"I will not!"

"You wretched mongrel! How dare you -" The king stopped his ranting to see that he was causing a scene in front of his servants, whom were all gawking at him as if he'd lost his mind. "What the devil are all of you looking at? Get back to work!" He shouted making a chopping motion with his hands for them to speed up. He couldn't believe that he'd just embarrassed himself like that. Unbelievable.

His slanted gold eyes look around to find his two sons heading for one of the large trees on the edge of the gardens. Sesshomaru tilted his head back at his parent to give a smug look of satisfaction before twisting back.

That spoiled pup.

* * *

One tree in the gardens no one dared to touch was the large peach tree tucked far off on the edge of the gardens. This tree was planted especially for Sesshomaru's delight, which was only shared with his father and now his little brother.

He wanted to wait until the boy was old enough to share the fruits with him but decided it wouldn't hurt for Inuyasha to do it now. Besides it would prove nice for them to spend some quality time together.

Sesshomaru came to stand directly under the tall tree, gazing up at the many plump morsels just wanting to be eaten. "Hold on little one." He warned to the child in his arms and gracefully floated up high until reaching one of the sturdy branches to stand on with plenty of the peaches in reach.

He chose a long sturdy limb and took a seat placing the little hanyou between his long legs. "Are you comfortable Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha bobbed his head up and down with a bright smile. "Yes Sesshy."

Sesshomaru then reached over to grab a thin branch to pluck three peaches from the sticks and placed them in his sleeves. He lend over for another stick to pick off four more tucking those in his sleeves as well for safe keeping. Finally he pulled off one more juicy peach to be eaten for the current time. Without hesitation he delicately took the first bite of the spring's juicy reward and hummed his satisfaction at its ripened goodness. The sweet nectars were so delicious he took another small bite licking his lips clean of the sticky residue.

"Sesshy?" He heard the tiny voice from his lap.

Sesshomaru glanced down to see Inuyasha looking at him with big wide eyes. The older sibling looked at the fruit then back at his brother. He swallowed the last piece he was chewing and shook his head. "No little brother. You are not yet old enough to eat this."

"But Sesshy…" Inuyasha whimpered with his bottom lip quivering. His big bright sun colored eyes looked up at his big brother expectantly and his ears twitched from side to side, giving Sesshomaru the most adorable puppy dog plead he'd ever seen.

Signing Sesshomaru gave in knowing that he was beat with those gorgeous eyes. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a peach to hand to his brother. But he was surprised when Inuyasha didn't try to take the offered peach, instead he pointed to the one in his brother's other hand with the wide bite marks.

"No little brother. You take this one. I've already chosen this one as mine."

Inuyasha shook his head, pointing to the one in his brother's right hand. "Yasha want that one." He said sweetly.

"No Inuyasha you take this one." Sesshomaru lowered the unbitten peach to Inuyasha placing it in his lap. He then took another small bite from his earned fruit waiting for Inuyasha to join him in the tender goodness.

But all the little child did was stare at the peach in his lap with his little lips poked out.

Sesshomaru swallowed his last piece and signed. The boy could be so stubborn. "Here." He grunted, handing his peach to the younger male in his lap.

Inuyasha squealed happily clapping his hands together and took the peach from his brother's hand. "Thank you Sesshy." He settled back between his brother's legs, resting his head on his stomach and proceeded to eat the soft fruit, enjoying the yummy sweetness explode in his mouth. "Hmm…" He moaned finishing off the peach in record timing. His face and hands were now a sticky mess all over.

Sesshomaru smiled. Well since his brother didn't want to eat the one offered he took the one from his lap and bit into it. This one was just as delicious as the one he had earlier.

"Sesshy?"

Uh-oh. Sesshomaru eyes shifted downward to see his baby brother looking at the fruit in his hand. Why on earth did the boy seem to want the fruit that was already bitten into?

"No." He stated firmly, taking another bite out of his fruity treat.

Inuyasha signed and sat back against his brother's stomach with his lips sticking out and big saddened eyes.

"So this is where you two have been hiding." Said a very deep baritone voice from below.

Sesshomaru looked over the edge of his branch to see his father looking up at them from the ground. "Sesshomaru! Is Inuyasha up there with you?"

"Yes father."

Taisho then floated up toward them to indeed see his hanyou son up here with his oldest. But for some reason Inuyasha's expression was rather unhappy. "What is the matter my son?" He asked the tiny babe.

Inuyasha shook his head, keeping his sticky lips poked out. "Sesshy is a meanie."

The inu lord shot an angry glare at his oldest son. "Sesshomaru what have you done to the boy?"

"Nothing but tell him that he couldn't have my fruit." The older prince mumbled biting into his peach. "The boy only wants to par take in the fruits I haven't bitten into instead of eating his own."

Now seeing what the issue is, Taisho floated over to sit next to his two sons, plucking Inuyasha from Sesshomaru's lap to sit in his. He reached above his head for a large sized peach and bit into it handing it over to the younger prince.

Inuyasha's eyes brightened cheerily as he took the bitten peach from his father, gnawing on it the best he could with his baby fangs. "He's still a pup you ignorant brat."

Sesshomaru nearly choked after being insulted. "Excuse me?" He sneered.

"He's still young Sesshomaru. That's why he only wants to eat the fruit you've bitten into because it's much easier for him to eat into. His teeth still aren't strong enough to break into the skin." After seeing Inuyasha was finished, the daiyoukai picked another peach, bit into it and headed to the sweet little angel to eat.

Now understanding Sesshomaru felt so naïve at forgetting that his baby brother was still so tiny.

"You used to do the same when you were his age."

"I did?"

"Yes." Taisho smiled at the tender memory of his eldest son as a mere baby. "You were just as sweet and innocent as Inuyasha is now. You know? Before you became a spoiled rotten little nightmare."

Sesshomaru snorted but continued to listen.

"Do you remember the old apricot tree near castle courtyard?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru grinned at the memory. "I used to climb that tree when I was smaller."

"Yes that was when you started to rack my nerves with all of your antics." The father teased with a wink. "That tree was my favorite just as this one is your favorite." he patted Inuyasha's head earning a sweet new from the child.

"It was on the fruit harvest day that I decided to take you up there with me for the first time. I picked out the branch closest to the best fruits and sat on it with you in my lap." He smiled. " I already knew that you weren't old enough to eat them yet, so I picked out a bunch to save for later, tucking them in my sleeves to let you eat for a snack later."

He chuckled at the next part of the story. "Then when I found the perfect juicy apricot to eat, and I bit into it loving the taste of it. That's when you pointed to me with your little finger, and then pointed to your mouth. I didn't understand what you were saying. So I shrugged and bit into it again."

Sesshomaru should've figured his father was evil to him even way back then.

"But then you said _'Sesshy want that one Papa' _and I was shocked to see that you wanted the one in my hand. So I grabbed you another one and handed it to you to eat but you wouldn't touch it. You just stared at it like it hurt your feelings."

Sesshomaru glanced on the peach in his hand.

"I couldn't for the life of me understand why you wanted the apricot I bit into instead of the one that was perfectly whole. So I gave you the one in my hand and you squealed and chapped your hands like I'd given you the best present in the world. I thought it was the most adorable thing ever. So after that I later found out that you only ate after me because it was easier for you to chew on with those baby fangs."

Taisho nuzzled his baby hanyou's head, snatching behind one of his floppy ears.

Inuyasha finished off his third peach and pointed in his mouth. "Ah!"

The father nodded and picked out another peach but was stopped by another striped hand similar to his own.

"Here Inuyasha." Sesshomaru handed over his bitten peach smiling proudly. "You can eat this one."

"Yahhh!" Inuyasha chapped and kicked his tiny feet, taking the offered peach from his brother. "Sesshy not meanie." He said before taking a big bite out of the peach.

Taisho nodded his approval. "I'm proud of you Sesshomaru."

"Thank you Father."

Some fun silence passed as the two watched the little hanyou munch on the delectable fruit.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"I'm curious," Sesshomaru started off, narrowing his eyes. "I recall you telling me a story similar to this one once but you failed to finish it…"

Damn. Taisho had hoped that Sesshomaru would've forgotten that.

"Was that the same day I was suffering from a painful stomach ache because you thought it was sweet and adorable to feed a small, innocent pup over a hundred apricots to sate your need for cuteness?"

Taisho immediately hopped down from the tree heading off to see about the harvest, with Inuyasha in tow. "That was a long time ago my son!" He called over his shoulder. "Just let sleeping dogs lie!"

**A/N: Aww I enjoyed doing this one lol. I hope you enjoyed this fourth sweet moment between these three males as well. Stay tuned to for another fluff moment between the sexy inus. Thanks for reading! Review your thoughts.**


End file.
